1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector for clamping a reversible cable and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional cable is a one-side cable, which means terminals are disposed on a single surface of the cable. A width of the one-side cable can be increased according to amounts and pitches of the terminals, for example, the width of the one-side cable having sixty terminals is two times the width of the one-side cable having thirty terminals. Thus, a connector for clamping the one-side cable on a circuit board has greater volume capable of completely covering the one-side cable having plenty terminals, and circuit arrangement space of the circuit board is decreased after the connector is disposed on the circuit board. Therefore, design of a connector having small volume for economizing disposition space of the circuit board is an important issue in the electronic industry.